The prior art is generally concentrated in the field of bicycle accessory holders of which the inventor has several patents as described herein. The use of a similar device for holding parallel items such as wire, pipe or cable is novel.
The first known cycle lock patented in the U.S.A. is believed to have issued to Howard L. Pippen, see U.S. Pat. No. 1,402,725. Mounting means for bicycle accessories, including locks, have been patented over the years. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,629,859; 3,848,783; 3,924,426; and 3,967,475. In the mid 1970's, a bicycle lock and bracket comprising a U-shaped shackle and a cross piece were developed, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,231. A bracket for securing such a lock to a motorcycle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,232. A bracket for mounting a pipe mast is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,237; while a holder for flexible tubing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,166. Mounting a canteen astride a motorcycle handlebar is shown in U.S. Pat No. 4,176,770. Mounting an umbrella to a pipe is disclosed in British Patent No. 11,325, granted in 1897. Mounting of a cycle pump to a bicycle is shown in British Patent No. 555,662; and a two-way clip securing a ticket to a round bar is disclosed in French Patent No. 2,441,079.
A set of contoured clamps for bicycle locks, some featuring a winged nut, made of sheet metal, was disclosed in an application Ser. No. 467,609 filed Feb. 18, 1983 by the applicants herein, entitled, "Mounting Bracket for Bicycle Lock." Application Ser. No. 467,609 was, in part, abandoned since the product intended to be protected thereby had been rendered obsolete by a product now protected by U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,921,"Clamp for Holding Bicycle Lock," granted Apr. 12, 1988. The clamp of U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,921 is made of a hard resilient plastic material, as opposed to being formed of sheet metal. The present application is intended to protect an improved and more versatile version of a plastic fastener for releasably securing bicycle accessories to a bicycle frame.
Various bicycle accessories, including tire pumps, are desirably carried with the rider and affixed to the bicycle frame. Generally such items as a bicycle pump are connected to the frame by means of a holder mechanism that is bolted to the frame and has portions that can extend completely around the cylindrical pump body. Frequently some type of fastener, such as a bolt or other threaded member, is employed to attach the holder to the bicycle frame, and a manually operable fastener is employed to attach the pump body to the holder itself.
Numerous innovations for holders have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,018 to Studdiford entitled, "High Performance Lock Mount and Method," discloses a mount or holder apparatus and method for releasably securing a lock comprised of a U-shaped shackle and a cross-bar connected across the open end thereof to a bicycle. The holder comprises a plurality of mounting blocks, each mounting block having a first concave mounting surface of a predetermined axial length in which the lock may be cradled and an opposing second concave mounting surface of a predetermined axial length in which a portion of the bicycle may be cradled. The first and second concave mounting surfaces are positioned relative to each other so that the direction of the first axial length is transverse to the second axial length. Each mounting block includes a first means proximate the second concave mounting surface for securing the lock in the first concave mounting surface and a second means proximate to the first concave mounting surface for securing the bicycle in the second concave mounting surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,135 to Studdiford entitled, "High Performance Lock Mount and Method," discloses a mount or holder apparatus and method for releasably securing a lock comprised of a U-shaped shackle and a cross-bar connected across the open end thereof to a bicycle. The holder comprises a plurality of mounting blocks, each mounting block having a first concave mounting surface of a predetermined axial length in which the lock may be cradled and an opposing second concave mounting surface of a predetermined axial length in which a portion of the bicycle may be cradled. The first and second concave mounting surfaces are positioned relative to each other so that the direction of the first axial length is transverse to the second axial length. Each mounting block includes a first strap proximate the second concave mounting surface for securing the lock in the first concave mounting surface and a second strap proximate to the first concave mounting surface for securing the bicycle in the second concave mounting surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,188 to Studdiford et al. entitled, "Accessory Mounting Apparatus," discloses a mounting apparatus for releasably securing a bicycle accessory to a bicycle, which includes a fabric strap having a fabric strap first hook portion, a fabric strap first strap portion, a fabric strap second hook portion, a fabric strap first loop portion, a fabric strap second loop portion, a fabric strap second strap portion, a fabric strap buckle engagement portion, and a fabric strap buckle; and a mounting base defining a slot receiving the fabric strap therethrough and having a mounting base first curved portion, a mounting base second curved surface, a mounting base left slot opening and a mounting base right slot opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,889 to DeValcourt entitled, "Wind Surfing Equipment Holder," discloses a wind surfing equipment holder. The device comprises a pair of equipment holders each comprising a hollow, non-scuff bottomed base and a traversly disposed optionally telescoping stanchion. The top of the stanchion has a generally U-shaped saddle, with a slot on each end, located thereon. The wind surfing board is attached to a vehicle in usual fashion. Each equipment holder is placed on top of the board in spaced apart fashion and strapped in place. The boom is clamped to one stanchion and circumferentially fitted around the other stanchion and height adjusted into place. The mast is received within the saddle and the sail is positioned onto one side of the stanchions. A strap is fitted through the hollow base, around the sail and mast, through each slot of the saddle and tightened in place.
U.S. Pat. No. D357,171 to Studdiford entitled, "High Performance Mounting Block," discloses an ornamental design for a high performance mounting block.
The above patented inventions differ from the present invention because they fail to describe or claim at least one combination of the following features depicted in the present invention: a perpendicularly configured block top cradle and block bottom cradle lacking a strap buckle.
Numerous innovations for holders have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.